


Prequel to Not So Lucky

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek doesn't dance, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, For reasons, M/M, Prequel, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Nobody asked to know what happened before the events of Not So Lucky (#18 in this series) but I wanted to tease Derek a little more and also to insult that “omc named Jeff” again.





	Prequel to Not So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked to know what happened before the events of Not So Lucky (#18 in this series) but I wanted to tease Derek a little more and also to insult that “omc named Jeff” again.

“Derek.” Stiles writhes where he stands. “Let’s dance. I gotta dance. I gotta move. I gotta _live!—Live with me, baby!”_

“’M not dancing, Stiles.”

Derek is _not_ a sourwolf. It’s just, here, these bodies twisting, twirling, spraying chemosignals every which way. It’s hard.

It’s werewolf hard-on hard.

And then there’s _Stiles_ , arms in the air, eyes half-shut. Pelvis undulating.

Derek could spontaneously combust.

Stiles spots the guy, at a little table all by his lonesome.

Sure, he’s got a scrunched up weasel face. Yeah, it’s mean.

He’ll do.

“You don’t wanna dance with me, I’ll find somebody who does!”


End file.
